1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a conductive elastic sheet structure and an electronic device using the conductive elastic sheet structure.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technology, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are now in widespread use. Consumers may enjoy the full convenience of the portable electronic devices almost anytime and anywhere.
With the wide usage of metallic materials, more and more portable electronic devices are beginning to having metallic covers instead of plastic covers. However, metallic covers easily generate static electricity. Accordingly, the portable electronic devices need a grounding structure to eliminate the static electricity of the metallic covers. A typical grounding structure uses an elastic sheet adhered to the metallic cover. The elastic sheet physically attaches to a grounding point and thus can conduct the static electricity away. However, the elastic sheet tends to detach from the metallic cover overtime after repeatedly usage.
Therefore, there is a room for improvement within the art.